


(古雷+里歐+加洛)x2

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 如果沒有那場意外，想必他們的人生不會有半點改變，會順遂的步向毀滅
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私設多  
> 架空平行世界，古雷和里歐是瘋狂燃燒者的雙BOSS們，一個是武鬥派一個是後援派，加洛帶有跟蹤狂和隱藏式黑化屬性  
> 大略的設定請參考https://www.plurk.com/p/niyx30  
> 加洛不是冰凍警衛隊成員，是擁有冰凍警衛隊入隊資格的情報探員(因為冰凍警衛隊的設定我寫不太出來((懺

里歐討厭加洛．提莫斯這個死變態，他們農業部門的科學家被他搞到夜不成眠，日常用品掉了一堆不說，連貼身衣物都接連失蹤，他看加洛根本就不是什麼政府情報部門的優良公務員，就是個公器私用的跟蹤狂。  
「里歐。」古雷手上拿著一疊準備報告的資料，中間還夾著一張粉色的報失單。  
「謝謝。」里歐接過農耕機器試作圖，如果能成功那麼大家就會有根莖類以外的蔬菜營養來源，自從古雷加入後燃燒者集團生活品質以肉眼可見的速度上升，莫名開始支援他們的博士更為隱藏基地作了龐大的貢獻，博士還說新職場很有挑戰性云云。  
里歐從沒想過單有燃燒者也能活得不錯，但他不會放棄和政府爭取燃燒者的權益，真正活得很好不應該是在受人宰割之下，正如他一直堅持的理念，燃燒者是自由的，就算和一般市民相處不融洽也不是能被追捕和殘殺的理由。  
突然門用力的被打開。  
「BOSS！普羅米波利斯市民中有燃燒者覺醒了！」梅斯急急忙忙衝進里歐房間，看見古雷時短暫的露出笑容打招呼。  
「抱歉，我回來再跟你討論。」里歐快速的跑出房間，沒多久就再也聽不見迴響在走廊的腳步聲。  
「請不要在意，快去吧。」古雷目送著少年離去，他無法想像少年身上到底扛了多少重擔，只能盡可能分擔一些。  
古雷拿出構思用的筆記本，在桌面上振筆疾書。

坎羅在離燃燒者新同伴覺醒最遠的地方盡情燃燒著，伴隨著虛偽的高調和最大出力的火焰就只是想盡可能引開人手讓救援行動更加順利，冰凍警衛隊比起無力的新人一定會更傾向逮捕作惡多端的他，接下來只要接到信號就可以撤離。  
信號來得比冰凍警衛隊早，火球懸在半空中剎那後消失。  
坎羅看見後立刻往和里歐他們相反方向出城，等到確認過完全無人跟蹤才悠悠騎回基地。

席瑪很混亂，他不知道自己是什麼了，看著冒出來的火焰感到無助，更對對他伸出援手的消防員感到抱歉，他不想傷人的，但為什麼手腳不聽使喚。  
淚水在高溫中蒸發，席瑪無助看著暴走的火焰，他還不明白力量要如何控制，絕望的想說自己就像隻傷人的怪物。  
突然間比火焰更加炙熱的手帶他遠離被燒得面目全非的地方，並輕聲訴說。  
「去想，你要火焰做什麼，已經是燃燒者的你可以控制火焰，而不是處於被動狀態。」  
席瑪只希望能停止，這不是他想要的，他或許是異類，但他不想傷人。  
席瑪緊閉雙眼祈禱。  
「做得好。」清麗的男音傳入耳內，席瑪將眼睛睜開，早已離開普羅米波利斯的重機在荒地上奔馳，身上也不再冒火。  
「接下來我們會直接進到基地，休息的話需要等等。」梅斯靠近里歐的機車和席瑪說話，純黑和藍色交織的盔甲讓席瑪看不清面容，但席瑪選擇相信剛剛安撫他的瘋狂燃燒者老大。  
在進到基地時機車速度緩緩降下去，在里歐的指示下席瑪被安置進其中一間的四人房，礙於空間問題時在沒辦法一人有一間獨立房間，坎羅和梅斯也是共住一間。  
在里歐回到房內時不見古雷身影，只看到紙條上留著”我去試做”，里歐勾起笑容後緩緩步向實驗室。  
「古雷你在嗎？」里歐打開實驗室的門，隔音良好的門板一被打開裡面的聲音立刻竄入走廊。  
「加洛．提莫斯你不要再偷我的內褲了！」古雷幾近崩潰的大吼，氣到連普羅米亞都在身邊些微暴走著。  
「那我就沒東西收藏了古雷你要怎麼賠我！」穿著正式衣裝的加洛緊緊扣著古雷腰肢，不顧古雷使勁想把他推開，但有著冰凍警衛隊資格的軀體並非一介研究員憑腕力就可以移動的存在。  
里歐看到這幕理智線輕微的裂開又復原後就發現自己跟著加入戰局，手上多了一把長刀。  
「加洛．提莫斯你再敢溜進來我就把你給殺了！」刀刃撞上槍管的聲音格外響亮，兩人在不到一公尺的距離互瞪著，里歐不知道加洛又是從哪裡偷摸進來，明明在博士的監修下古雷的活動區域都有特別加強措施，他要再去和博士討論消滅加洛計劃。  
「我只是幫古雷補充藥品和煮飯而已，沒什麼關係吧。」加洛皺著眉，深深覺得里歐．弗提亞就是他感情路上的巨大絆腳隕石，這是他的正當權利好嗎。  
古雷在打得激烈的兩人中間插不上手，只好盡可能把危險物品移開。  
「那你說這東西是怎麼回事。」跳離加洛攻擊範圍的里歐手上拿著一條黑色四角內褲，他剛剛順走的。  
加洛摸了摸腰包，發現東西不見後立刻衝了上去。  
「「那是我的！」」古雷和加洛的聲音同時重疊在一起，手臂和手臂也撞在一起。  
古雷幾乎馬上認出來那是他的內褲，在疑問為什麼會在里歐手上同時，手也打算拿回他的內褲，於是就和里歐的身體和加洛的手同時碰在一起。  
不算高大的里歐看加洛打算拿回便用物理學難以解釋的方式舉到加洛碰不到的高度，但他沒料到內褲主人羞於讓內褲暴露在光天化日之下的心情，所以被古雷輕輕擦到一下時本來就極度不穩的姿勢失去平衡撞上後方實驗臺。  
堆得滿滿的實驗臺被這麼撞東西便從桌上一一落下，大部分在掉落時散成零件，除了被腳滑的里歐踩到的試作品外。  
突然間黑色三角形展開，如果沒有踩到古雷才剛改良過的試作品結果會是三個人疊在一起搶內褲，然而因為現在三個人的距離恰好，便三個人同時跌進三角形內。

——————

「今天暫時沒事給你們欸……」負責配發任務的政府官員苦惱的呢喃，但也不可能放他們今天一天假。  
「要不然讓他們去坡上的那家幼稚園如何，園長有提過打雜人手不足，希望能派支援，沒證照也可以，因為只是打雜。」坐在一旁的男人插話，這原本是他手上的case，但實在是騰不出手便一延再延，現在有人能去當然好，這兩個人目前信用十分良好，派過去應該不會出大問題。  
「那你們就去那邊吧，規則你們記得？」兩人同時點頭「那我就不複述了。兩位，請努力贖罪。」  
他將地圖資料輸入兩人薄得不可思議的頸環，集監督、死刑、恫嚇、定位……於一身的功能讓他們工作輕鬆很多，現在想來真是超科技的發明。  
兩名緩刑犯步出官員的聽力範圍後馬上開始抱怨彼此。  
「為什麼我非要和你一起綁定做事才行。」剛開始里歐還以為是巧合，沒想到有次古雷晚到一點櫃台人員就說等古雷到再開始，然後就開啟了他們共同作業的不歸路。  
「去問加洛。」古雷知道兩人被綁定作業後第一時間就是去找加洛，從加洛支支吾吾的態度看來把他們硬是湊在一起的肯定是他，而且除了監察官以外哪還有人有閒情逸致和權限把兩人綁一起培養感情。  
里歐聽到加洛的名字後發出像是被踩扁青蛙的悶聲，他就只拿加洛沒辦法，不如說古雷和里歐兩人唯一的死穴就是加洛，以加洛的性格在他親眼看見他們能不一見面就嗆爆對方前是沒辦法單獨作業了。  
兩人就維持不交談也不互相眼神接觸的鬱悶氣氛走到幼稚園。  
向園長報到過後里歐拿到了一個掉下來就裝不回去的玻璃窗，聽其中一個老師說是小孩不知道從哪裡拿到玻璃窗，才發現兩米高倉庫的透氣窗掉到地上，他們裝不回去就先放著拜託他們把它裝回去。  
然後兩人就當了一個上午從剪樹枝到換燈泡都在做的完全版雜工……至少在兩位保育老師因為互吃口水雙雙上吐下瀉掛病號之前確實是。  
「麻煩你們陪小朋友一個下午吧。」園長扔下這句話便留一個老師跟一群小惡魔和他們共處一室。  
「麻煩你們了，可以像志工一樣跟他們念書或玩玩具，但絕對不要去調解小朋友們的糾紛或事故，這些我會負責，如果家長知道私人問題是由你們做絕對會發飆。」年輕老師幾乎用快哭出來的聲音說著，這個班原本就很皮，她真的很怕會出什麼事結果連累到兩人，她聽說死刑緩刑犯再犯錯下一步就是死刑，她一點都不想有這樣的發展。  
「冷靜，深呼吸。」里歐看老師擔心到快窒息的臉連帶著緊張起來。  
老師深呼吸的同時腦子一片空白，他有沒有吸到氧氣他自己都不曉得。  
見歷得多大略知道老師在緊張些什麼的古雷順口安慰幾句，要不然他很怕這個老師等等就過呼吸倒下，那就只剩眼前的里歐可以合作，他才不要。  
「就算被家長投訴頂多影響到風評，不會直接死刑，觸犯法律才是啟動這東西的關鍵。」古雷輕輕敲了頸環。  
老師誇張的吐出氣，嘴裡小聲說著”原來是這樣嗎”、”嚇死我了”，臉上跟著恢復鎮定。  
「沒想到你滿會安撫人的。」里歐對眼前的男人另眼相看，沒想到他的溫柔不僅一息尚存，還多到可以分給認識不到一天的人。  
「這叫攏絡人心。」古雷沒好氣的說。  
里歐發誓古雷絕對有自虐癖，得了好好接受稱讚就會死的病。  
在老師花三十秒介紹完里歐和古雷後，小孩像等待魚飼料的鯉魚團團圍住兩人，老師則帶著和煦的笑容看向他們。  
里歐能感覺到童書不斷頂著腿，精裝全彩書籍的超硬邊角一直敲到他，還有小孩失手把書砸在他腳上，超痛。  
古雷首先就被幾個行動力高的孩子當作攀爬架，迫於無奈他只好把爬不上去的差點哭出來的小孩掛到手臂上吊起來，頭髮被弄亂的他突然覺得小時候的加洛好乖好聽話。  
作為受刑人正在進行無償工作的里歐和古雷感覺生不如死，先不提國家真的放心讓殺人犯顧小孩這點，忍耐度到極限的古雷已經巴不得從窗戶跳下去一了百了，怕古雷真的自我處刑的里歐必須三不五時注意古雷有沒有靠近窗邊，要顧小的又要顧大的他好心勞。  
過了三十分鐘大部分人就玩膩改去疊積木或玩玩具，只剩少數幾個圍著被強力摧殘的兩人。  
里歐想著總算能輕鬆唸書再也不會被尖叫和嘻笑打擾的幻想在第7本後破滅，他發現他快沒聲音了，在撐著唸完尾聲時他知道自己暫時失聲了，用力過度的最佳示範。  
「老師老師再唸一本。」小女孩拿著新抽出的繪本，渾然不覺里歐的聲帶已經燃燒殆盡，閃亮亮的大眼睛盯著里歐。  
在一旁不知道該如何和會在他身上爬來爬去小惡魔相處，早就放棄掙扎的古雷被扎上滿頭蝴蝶結，小朋友正專注的拿緞帶把古雷包成一個超大禮物。  
處理完紛爭的老師一回來就看見槁木死灰的兩人立刻宣布點心時間到，雖然早了一點。  
在小孩們邊笑邊去洗手時里歐被塞了一顆喉糖。  
「等等會是戶外時間不會用到喉嚨，再來就放學了。」里歐本來想回句謝謝，奈何他的聲帶完全不領情。  
還要忙著叫他們洗手的老師馬上離開，像顆聖誕樹的古雷靠近里歐靜靜的坐下，和來時的沉默不同，是面對一群活力過剩小怪物的同鄉情誼。  
然後同鄉情誼並沒有持續得太久。  
空洞的黑色三角形在室內展開，里歐和古雷完全進入戰鬥狀態前，從三角洞掉下的三人組就重摔到地上。  
和自己長得一模一樣、以前穿著也相同的里歐．弗提亞瞪著里歐，包含著困惑和敵意的眼神如出一轍。  
古雷直勾勾看向著白袍的古雷．弗賽特，赤色的瞳眸在無意間露了出來，滿盈的不信任感直撲古雷．弗賽特。  
加洛．提莫斯被壓在最底層，即使知道現在情勢有改變也什麼都做不了，他在想有兩個古雷那就可以一個關著養一個放出去追，全場最心不在焉的人士。


	2. Chapter 2

「里歐，可以去叫古雷起床嗎？」單手拿著平底鍋遠離火源的加洛向剛起床頭髮還蓬蓬的里歐搭話，古雷的鬧鐘快響了現在去叫正好，鍋裡六顆荷包蛋擁擠的黏在一起。  
「嗯啊。」眼神迷茫赤腳站在客廳的里歐含糊應了一聲，半睜著眼步向古雷臥房，加洛猜想這應該是隔壁過來的里歐，只有隔壁過來的里歐才會毫無顧忌地去叫古雷起床。  
「古雷，起床了。」里歐輕喚古雷名字，然後撲上鼓起的被窩，他知道古雷醒了便悄聲搭話。  
古雷聽到里歐的聲音正想起身，沒想到一抬頭就看見被朝陽照得發亮的金髮。  
「我以前沒叫過你起床，好新鮮的感覺。」聲中帶了點柔軟。  
加上莫名的情話讓古雷在錯亂瞬間差點直覺一抖棉被就把人弄下床，這不是他所認識的里歐，快速冒出的念頭止住了已經在唇邊的嫌棄。  
「你那邊過來的古雷睡在沙發床上，我們一天換一次。」古雷抑止想把人攆走的慾望，冷靜的對壓在他身上少年說話。  
「失禮了。」里歐用迅雷不及掩耳的速度翻下床，有些尷尬的離去，古雷看到這幕更加確定是那邊來的里歐，這邊的里歐只會隨便應付他。  
被弄得完全清醒的古雷把金髮隨意向後撥，真是好個大禮，害他大清早就湧起的殺人慾望。  
「古雷，早安！」坐在桌邊的加洛綻開笑容，微微散開的藍髮彷彿在說他才剛起。  
古雷看到這幕毫不猶豫裝上義肢讓姿勢保持平衡，不知為何直覺在說眼前的人不是加洛，他們這邊的加洛。  
「古雷，早安。等等就可以吃早餐了，能幫我去叫里歐嗎？」從廚房竄出的加洛拿著一片烤得金黃的吐司，正抹上晶瑩剔透的蔓越莓果醬。  
「可以。」古雷避開坐在桌前眼睛發亮加洛的目光，太聰明了，和這邊的滅火笨蛋完全不一樣，讓他不自覺就警戒起來，他疲憊的捏了捏兩眼中央，習於繃緊的神經需要放鬆。  
但、對於腦迴路接錯的變態版加洛他可以給些許寬容，畢竟狹義上來講他們內裝物不同。  
「早安。」  
古雷朝加洛道早的瞬間忠犬偽裝被拋得一乾二淨，椅子被猛力撞開，本該比他矮一截的加洛緊貼住古雷把人壓上牆壁，雙手阻擋住去路，膝蓋頂在兩腿之間。  
古雷在撞上牆壁時悶哼了一聲，他的耐性在早晨就快要被磨光，背部的疼痛和人體帶有的熱度讓他更加煩悶，就算背光的臉看起來再陰森邪氣對他來說這只是看了十幾年、老樣子的加洛．提莫斯。  
「古雷——」在加洛還未吐出接下來話語前義肢摀住了嘴。  
「加洛．提莫斯我不會說第二遍，去把你不成樣的頭髮梳好。」加洛並沒有馬上答應，古雷就耐心盯著他，直到赤瞳中倒映的那抹藍微微點頭。  
「很好。」滿意的他輕推開加洛，內心腹誹著怎麼又是一個欠調教的傢伙，那邊的司政官真是廢物。  
沒像剛剛那邊的里歐一樣用叫的方式把里歐弄醒，古雷進入里歐房間直接一把扯開棉被，惹得少年一陣打顫。  
「古雷……棉被還我……」仍躺著沒睜眼的里歐在空氣中瞎摸，試圖找回溫暖和夢境，他很確定是古雷，畢竟加洛老是處心積慮叫古雷來叫醒他，妄想他們能相處好一些。  
「起床，這個家所有人都醒了，就剩你。」 雖然現在有兩個隔壁的我們在我房裡聊得滿開心沒想出來吃早餐就是，古雷沒順口將自己房內的景象講出來。  
里歐咕噥幾串沒什麼意義的音節後坐起，打在金髮上的陽光透著輝亮，藏不住鎖骨和胸口的寬大領口被里歐往上拉，下擺被向上提後黑色底褲一覽無疑，纖長睫毛抑不住的微倦眼神失焦看著古雷，他好冷。  
他向未步出房間的古雷張開手。  
看得懂懶人手勢的古雷把外套扔給里歐，在里歐完美接住後古雷確認他清醒便離開房間去打理自己。  
才剛踏出里歐房門加洛就用滿懷期待的眼神頻頻看向古雷，奧藍色的頭髮已經整理整齊。  
「做得好。」古雷沒有用司政官時期的笑容，只單單放緩了表情，他知道加洛一向看得懂他想表達什麼，無論是這邊的或那邊的，兩個唯一相同之處只有過多的細心，再多就真的沒有，畢竟那邊的加洛是因為廚藝為負才被加洛趕出廚房。  
加洛聽見古雷稱讚他一激動便抱了上去，和方才充盈佔有慾的動作不同，生怕弄碎了古雷似輕擁著，整理好的頭髮散在古雷胸膛。  
擁著古雷的他內心不明所以激動起來，比起表面而言更深處的東西在燥動，他無從知曉他真正想要什麼，或許只是古雷的一句稱讚？或更多貼身物品？或……愛？思緒燥亂、理性則被打得粉碎，只因一個不是他卻很像他的人的一句話，他快搞不懂他想要的愛該是誰給予，也許兩個都可以？  
單方像給予過量的愛太久他都要忘記接受該如何命名。無所適從的感情化成半份淚水滴在古雷的棉質白衣上，形成的痕跡很淡很淡。  
原本古雷對那邊古雷採取逃避的舉動沒有任何想法，不如說有想法又如何，緬懷過去不過是自我安慰跟浪費時間。不過看見在內心某處脆弱至極的加洛又不禁覺得古雷．弗賽特天生就是個運氣糟透的人，怎麼做選擇都是挖陷阱給自己跳，連棺材板都備得很妥。  
「吃早餐。」古雷拍了拍加洛的藍色腦袋，結果被剛好端出吐司的加洛看見，引來一陣抗議。  
「古雷我也要！」加洛皺著眉湊上去，而那邊的加洛用眼神打量兩遍後向右挪動兩步勉強給了個位置，古雷翻了個白眼後將加洛擁入懷中。  
隨後把自己給打理整齊的里歐一看見這個景象簡直就是要吐，他想讓古雷看看前幾天還再抱怨加洛這裡不好那裡不好的自己，也真該把這幕拍下來輸出表框掛在門前。  
「我要吃早餐麻煩讓一下。」里歐踹了一下古雷的小腿肚，只是要起提醒作用所以力道很輕，他們這樣擋著主要道路實在不怎麼道德。  
兩雙深邃的瞳同時越過古雷身體看向他。  
「里歐也要古雷的抱抱嗎？」加洛問，手把里歐抓到他們之間，眼神給那邊的加洛示意。  
「不……」古雷要拒絕前另一個加洛就將古雷的抗議壓過去。  
「雖然很不想把古雷分給你，好啦，看在你不是我們那邊的里歐．弗提亞，來吧。」  
里歐就這樣半推半就被塞進黃金三角形中間，左右都有加洛，中間有古雷。真是該死的美好，里歐事後把亂成鳥巢的頭髮再度整理好時如此想到。  
然後他們吃完早餐時六人已經是遲到預備軍，沒有半個例外。


End file.
